


Headband

by CommanderGay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, didn't think i would enjoy writing a lexark fic so much, might be doing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza is cool as fuck and likes to skateboard and rap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headband

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed my username. I had been exposed and hope this helps to ut me back in hiding.
> 
> The song in this fic is Headband by B.o.B featuring 2Chainz

The sun is up high and bright today. Alicia is sitting on top of an abandoned car, soaking up the heat of the day, her plaid button up tied snuggly around her waist. The sound of plastic wheels against the pavement gets louder than it has been and there's a sudden ruckus that makes Alicia's eyes shoot open in panic.

In front of her, Elyza is sprawled out on the street, the skateboard rolling to a stop at the curb. She raises her hand to the sky and laughs. "That was fucking awesome." Alicia rolls her eyes, but a smile spreads on her face when the blonde turns her head to look at her, wide smile in place. "Did I scare you?"

"You're going to attract them, you know." Alicia says instead.

Elyza grunts as she climbs back onto her feet, dusts off her skin tight jeans, and makes her way to the skateboard. "Nah. We cleared the place out before finding a place to stay, remember?" She steps back onto the skateboard and pushes off toward Alicia. She rolls in between Alicia's legs and places her hands on either side of the brunette on the car.

"Oh yeah, not like more could come by or anything. Because that hasn't happened before." Alicia rolls her eyes and pushes the girl away halfheartedly with her foot.

"You worry too much, honeybun." Elyza says, making sure to use a nickname Alicia absolutely hates. In response, Alicia pulls her phone out of her pocket and plays around with it, pretending to ignore the blonde in her personal space.

"You're reckless."

"And you," Elyza says, snatching the girl's phone from her hand and pushing herself away from the car and out of Alicia's reach. "Are ridiculous with this phone. Who carries around their phone after the world has ended?"

"Bring it back." Alicia says. They've done this plenty of times before for her to know Elyza is not going to do as asked, and Elyza knows Alicia is too lazy to get up and get it herself. Elyza places the cigarette she had between her fingers into her mouth to mess around with Alicia's phone. She doesn't smoke, but she shamelessly told Alicia before that she thinks it makes her look badass. Alicia doesn't deny the fact.

Elyza scrolls through her phone and, when satisfied, slips it into her jeans back pocket.

"I swear, if you fall on it and crack the screen, I'm gonna crack your face." Alicia threatens.

Elyza snorts. "You can't even crack an egg."

"That was one time!" Alicia defends. "And no one told me it was boiled already!"

A sudden whistling breaks up their bickering and Alicia looks around to find the source, but when Elyza takes the cigarette out of her mouth and starts to whistle along with it, she realizes the sound is coming from her phone.

"Already got one, rolled up in my left hand. Pussy on my mind, tighter than a headband. Kush in my lungs, got ganja in my sweat glands. This shit I'm on, better than the next strand" Elyza starts to rap along with the song. Alicia laughs lightly and watches the girl skate around and rap, twirling her bat around in one hand and holding her unlit cigarette in the other. Despite the heat of the sun, she's still decked out in her leather jacket and fingerless gloves, though the jacket is open to "let in the breeze" as Elyza explained.

She turns back to look at Alicia, pointing at the girl who has been caught red-handed staring at her. She starts rolling closer to her, rapping directly to the younger girl now.

"Hey, look at baby over there. Wassup, little mama come here." She makes a come hither motion with her fingers, a crooked and flirtatious smile on her lips and Alicia smirks at her. She's used to that flirting so much by now and she would be lying if she said she didn't love it. "She started talking but I really couldn't hear. Until she started dancing like she do it in the mirror."

Movement by one of the buildings draws Alicia's attention and she tenses at the sight of a zombie walking onto the street. Elyza follow her eyes to see what's made her so nervous. She places the cigarette back into her mouth and says in a half muffled voice.

"I got it."

She waits for it to step onto the street and come close, playing with the bat in her hands. "Gigolo blood line, pimpin' hereditary. Black on 28's, it remind of February. Day you can fuck with me, that would be Neveruary. Dead ass rapper should have came with a cemetery."

Alicia cackles when Elyza keeps rapping as she rolls toward the zombie on the skateboard.

"Batter up!" Elyza says when she's close enough. She swings the bat full force, surprisingly managing to stay on the skateboard as she does it. The bat makes contact with the zombie's head and it drops to the ground with a loud groan. Elyza flips the bat over to the handle, where she had taped some contraption that slid a knife out far enough to use on it. She slid the bat down her hand and sunk the knife into the zombie's head before spinning back around to face Alicia, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Her ass would knock your ass out, you better stick and move. Chain hang to my ding-a-ling. Chain hang, chain hang to my ding-a-ling. To do a threesome you gotta intervene. Her legs so sexy when I'm in-between"

Alicia shakes her head, smirk once again on her face and maybe a light blush on her cheeks she could say was from the sun. "You're gross."

"You like it." Elyza says with a flirtatious wink.

Ignoring the accusation, Alicia opts to look bored instead. "This is why my mom doesn't want you around me."

"I thought Momma Clark loved me!" Elyza exclaims, knowing very well how much Madison _doesn't_ like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr & Twitter @ itsthecommander


End file.
